The Legendary Fairy
by tecnotecna257
Summary: Tecna is the Legendary fairy and Timmy is the only one who knows. I'm not that good at simmaries but i promise you it's a good story.


The Legendary Fairy By tecnotecna257

The group had just gotten back from rescuing Tecna from the Omega Dimension. Tecna and Timmy were still on the Owl, which had landed just in front of Alfea.

"Timmy I thought that you weren't coming." Tecna replied.

"Why wouldn't I?" Timmy asked her.

"I don't know," Tecna thought, "maybe it's because no one cares about me."

"Tecna that's crazy, everyone cares about you especially me." Timmy told her with complete surprise.

"Really?" Tecna asked Timmy with disbelief.

"Of course I do, I love you Tecna." Timmy told her softly.

"I love you too Timmy." Tecna answered back as Timmy kissed Tecna very gently on the lips.

"Um... Timmy, there is something I need to tell you." Tecna began.

"What is it Tecna?" Timmy asked her.

"Well, you know there is a fairy called The Legendary Fairy, right?" Tecna asked him hesitantly.

"Yea, where are you going with this?" Timmy asked Tecna with concern.

Well, don't freak, but I...I'm The Legendary Fairy..." Tecna continued, but then, Timmy was silent, "Timmy are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," He answered her finally, "I was just in shock a little bit."

"Oh and Timmy, one other thing... I'm the princess of Zenith." Tecna confessed.

"Tecna, that's impossible, the princess has long pink hair, and you have short pink hair." Timmy thought, confused.

"Like this?" Tecna asked as she snapped her fingers, lengthening her short pink hair to just to her waist.

"Yeah, exactly like that." Timmy replied in complete shock as Tecna giggled, "Wait you really are the princess of Zenith?" As Timmy asked this question, Tecna nodded her head.

"Tecna, that's wonderful, but why didn't you tell me this before?" Timmy asked her.

"I don't know, it just seemed like you wouldn't have cared if I had told you." Tecna admitted and when she said this, Timmy picked Tecna up and carried her bridal style right off the ship..

"What is up with you and thinking people don't care about you?" Timmy asked her with concern in his voice.

"I don't know, it just seems like people don't that much." Tecna sighed.

"Well, you need to get that in your head that they do care about you." Timmy told her.

"Okay, I will." Tecna said giggling a little bit and then Timmy kissed her very sweetly. What the couple didn't know was that everybody was listening in on their whole conversation that they had on the Owl. They were all in complete shock when they heard what Tecna had admitted. They never would have guessed, Tecna being a princess and The Legendary Fairy, the strongest fairy in the universe.

"Tecna, Timmy, are you coming? Lets go!" Stella called out.

"Tecna, would you like to be my date for the ball?" Timmy asked her sweetly.

"I would be delighted... wait, when is it... this friday at Alfea." Tecna thought out loud.

"Okay. I'll pick you up at eight, how's that?" Timmy asked Tecna.

"Perfect!" Tecna answered happily.

"Okay, see you then my darling." Timmy replied.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ It was the night of the ball, and Tecna was in her room getting ready. Her dress was floor length, it was strapless, sparkly plum purple, and it was ruffly layered, and a little puffy and she was wearing purple stilettos. Tecna had a diamond necklace and bracelet on. She wear black eyeliner, plum eyeshadow, and shiny red lipstick, she had her hair in a long ponytail, and a long braid wrapped around the ponytail, and two long braids down in front. She wore the Zenith royal crown. The girls heard a knock on the door, Bloom opened the door, and all the guys walked over to their girlfriends.

"Hey Stella, for once your not the last one getting ready." Layla joked, and Stella just frowned, "Tecna come on, we're going to be late."

"Okay, I'm coming!" When Tecna walked out of her room, everyone's jaws dropped, they were amazed.

"Wow Tec, you look beautiful." Timmy replied as Tecna giggled quietly.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself." Tecna told him.

"Lets go." Timmy told her, grabbing her hand.

"Okay." Tecna said with a wide smile 


End file.
